unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Exit CUPCAKE/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Exit CUPCAKE. Scene 1 Malleo arrives at the studio. MALLEO: Hey guys, I want to be an intern! :D Silence. MALLEO: :| Fine... I will write a let- Noises come from outside. MALLEO: What was what? Malleo walks outside the studio. MALLEO: What the...? Our heroes are outside running from the villains. EVIL GUY: MALLEO! HELP!!! WE ARE BEING OVERRUN BY VILLAINS!!! NEW MARIO: EVIL GUY! DEMOLISH THAT CRAP STUDIO OR ELSE... THIS! New Mario seriously aims a brainwashing cupcake rifle at the cast. EVIL GUY: NOO! I WILL NOT DEMOLISH MY STUDIO! KEEP MY STUDIO UP! NEW MARIO: Then your heroes will face the brainwashing!!! Villains (NEW MARIO, WALLEO and WAWEEGEE): BYE BYE LOSERS! New Mario, Walleo and Waweegee shoots brainwashing cupcake at the heroes with guns. BOWSER: OMG NOOOOO-*gets brainwashed and faints* WARIO: WAAAAAA-*gets brainwashed and faints* SHADOW KIRBY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*gets brainwashed and faints* FERNANDO and PICKLE: BDHIGUFBVYG-*gets brainwashed and faints* EVIL GUY and MALLEO: NOOO! WAWEEGEE: New Mario, Bring him and Malleo to your prison while we demolish the studio with Composition Nukes! >:D NEW MARIO: Alright! New Mario forces Evil Guy and Malleo into a big bag and ties it with rope and runs to prison. WALLEO: I will plant the nukes! WAWEEGEE: Me too! Lets go plant them! 4 minutes later. WALLEO: Yes! Should we demolish it? WAWEEGEE: YES! HA HA HA! *pulls out remote control and detonates studio and creates the portal* WALLEO: Yes! WE ARE GOING TO BUILD THE EVIL CUPCAKE FACTORY AND OPEN UP THE PORTAL! BOTH: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 2 months later. At Wario's School, WARIO (as 5th grade teacher): What is 5 x 5? *writes 5 x 5 on whiteboard* SOME STUDENT: 25! WARIO: Correct! At FERNANDO's car tire replacement center, FERNANDO (as car tire replacement guy): MICHELIN TIRES ARE AVAILABLE NOW! Get them now! MUSCLE MAN: Yes! My car wants those tires! Give them to me! FERNANDO: That will be: 10$. Muscle Man pays FERNANDO 10$. FERNANDO: Okay... The tires are for you now! :) Muscle Man grabs tires and puts them into back of the car. Muscle Man: Yes! My mom will like the tires! WOOOOO! (swings shirt) At Pickle's Tours, Pickle points at DVD shop. PICKLE (as tour man): Okay people, there it is, the DVD store. Let's take a look inside the store. Pickle opens the door. PEOPLE: What is it? PICKLE: You will see... Pickle and the people go inside the DVD store. PEOPLE: WHOA! At Mcdonalds... SHADOW KIRBY: What do you order food for your table your sitting at, guys? MORDECAI: We would order a Double cheeseburger, french fries and 2 Pepsi Nexts. RIGBY: And also Big Mac? MORDECAI: No. SHADOW KIRBY: Okay, wait a few minutes in your table! :) At the Anti-Evil Guy Prison... MALLEO: Aww man, I can't believe New Mario finally captured us! D: Scene 2 NARRATOR: Last time: On Exit CUPCAKE... At the beginning of scene 1 of this special, Evil Guy and the cast was attacked by New Mario and 2 new villains. Now Malleo and Evil Guy must bring the cast back to their original states. MALLEO: Aww, man. We can't find any useful stuff! D: EVIL GUY: (at top of the prison beds) We were unlucky before, but not this time... (pulls up pillow) How about THIS?! Evil Guy reveals a remote control. NARRATOR: That remote was placed there during a prison scuffle, during which a prisoner stole the remote from a guard and hid it under his pillow. He was killed by a guard for a reason: not giving it back. As the narrator talks, a flashback shows these events as they happen. The flashback ends as Malleo asks Evil Guy a question. MALLEO: What if you press the button on it? EVIL GUY: I wonder what it does... Evil Guy presses button on the remote, disabling the security cameras and opening all the doors, including the prison entrance. EVIL GUY: Now this is more like it! Shall we escape? MALLEO: Yes yes yes!!! Evil Guy and Malleo run out of the prison. GUARD: Hey! Come back here! MALLEO: In your nightmares, Itch! GUARD: Ugh... why do I even bother... Scene cuts to Evil Guy and Malleo running. EVIL GUY: What should we do now, Malleo? MALLEO: We have to bring back your cast from their new jobs and looks! EVIL GUY: Okay. Cut to all the cast members with new jobs, gathered together in a Generic Meadow, as Malleo is trying to convince them to sign the document that will make him a member of the cast. MALLEO: Come on, guys! Please? SHADOW KIRBY: Who the heck are you? PICKLE: Yeah, we don't even know who you guys are! You just dragged us over here by telling us that we lost the lottery! EVIL GUY: It's useless. They're still brainwashed. MALLEO: My Weegee Stare, which I learned from my brother. It should take care of that! First you... Malleo stares at Pickle, who reverts to his original self. MALLEO: Now you... Malleo stares at Shadow Kirby, who reverts to his original self. MALLEO: And you... Malleo stares at Fernando, who reverts to his original self. MALLEO: ...And you. Malleo stares at Wario, who reverts to his original self. EVIL GUY: Yay! We did it! PICKLE: Hey, boss! What are your orders? EVIL GUY: All of you, sign that document Malleo is holding. They all sign the document as Malleo clutches his head. EVIL GUY: Malleo, are you all right? MALLEO: Phew, that Weegee Stare sure took a lot out of me! I'm never doing that again! Cut to the remains of the studio, which looks like a dump. All the grass is dead, the villains have nearly finished building an evil highway (which is obviously bad because it has the word "EVIL" printed all over it), and the studio has been destroyed and replaced by an evil cupcake factory. Somebody is in a crane, finishing the construction of the highway. EVIL GUY: Who's that guy in the crane? MALLEO: It looks like a big, spiky lizard... ALL: That's Bowser! Why would he betray us? BOWSER: I can see and hear you all, you know! I work for the bad guys now! EVIL GUY: What?! But you'll become far too villainous for your own good! BOWSER: Yes, and I'm not even a main character anymore, but I have been given infinite intelligence in exchange for my new job. Bowser lifts up the last two pieces of the highway and puts them in the correct spot. ALL: Noooo!! You have to demolish the highway! Don't be a villain anymore! BOWSER: I already told you, I refuse. Get out of here. The main characters leave silently, with their heads bowed. Scene 3 Our heroes are inside a building. MALLEO: Is this your house, Evil Guy? EVIL GUY: Yep. It technically belongs to Reverend Tryclyde, but I'm staying here for now. MALLEO: Cool! So what do we do now? EVIL GUY: We're going to formulate a plan to make Bowser join us again. Here's what we'll do... Scene fades to the evil highway, which Bowser has almost finished with the help of his crane and New Mario is yelling at him from below. NEW MARIO: Let's-a-go! Hurry up already and finish the highway! BOWSER: Almost done, boss. Suddenly, Evil Guy and his friends rush in. BOWSER: You guys again? Stop bothering me. EVIL GUY: We're telling you, Bowser, you have to go back to working with us because you'll become even more of a villain if you don't! BOWSER: Bah. I'm not listening to you. Go away. Bowser puts the last piece of the highway in place, completing it. At this point, all the villains from all previous episodes join Bowser and prepare to fight our heroes. Evil Guy whistles, and his secret allies appear out of nowhere. EVIL GUY: You can't win, villains! The good guys always win and the bad guys always lose! Villains (Antagonists): No you can't, heroes! Bad guys win and the good guys... Scene slows down when the villains (antagonists) finishes saying. Villains (Antagonists): ...LOSE! Scene reverts to normal speed and cuts to the allies and villains. NARRATOR: Is Evil Guy correct? Who will win?! Stay tuned! Scene 4 The two newly assembled armies charge towards each other and a huge war ensues. Three figures do not join the fray, however: Evil Guy, Fernando, and Bowser. The former two heroes sneak around the fighting armies and confront Bowser himself. BOWSER: What are you doing here? I already told you to leave. GO AWAY NOW!!! EVIL GUY: C'mon, let's talk this over! FERNANDO: Don't you remember the good times we had together? All the funny catchphrases we used to say? EVIL GUY: Yeah, like "You know what they say, all toasters toast Toast!" FERNANDO: Yeah, or "I hope she made lotsa Spaghetti!" BOWSER: Nope nope. Ignoring, ignoring, ignoring. EVIL GUY: Come on. There are entire articles on the UnMarioWiki devoted to them. We all looked through them together and had a grand old time. BOWSER: You said all those catchphrases, not me. FERNANDO: Oh, yeah? What about... "CANNONBUTT!" (Massive echo) Bowser finally reverts to his original self. BOWSER: Oh, yeah! Heh heh...yeah, I did say that one. Well, now that you're actually paying attention to what I say, I guess it would be better for me to join you guys again. The massive echo from before causes a chunk of the cupcake factory roof to fall on a strange machine in the background, which opens a swirling portal into some other dimension. NEW MARIO: Oh, no! The portal has been activated prematurely! It will cause our doom! EVIL GUY: Here, Bowser, would you be so kind as to sign the document in my hand? (Hands Bowser Malleo's document) BOWSER: Of course. As Bowser signs the document with his tail, the portal sucks in the villains, crane, and highway. The villains and New Mario stare dramatically at Bowser and utter forlorn screams before disappearing into the portal as well. BOWSER: Finally! Now, let's get everything back to normal again. MALLEO: So am I a cast member now? BOWSER: Naturally. Moral Always Drink Pepsi Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle *Shadow Kirby *FERNANDO *Wario *Bowser *Malleo Antagonists (Villains) *New Mario *New Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Cupcake King *Giygas *Waweegee *Walleo Protagonists (Allies) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles *Waluigi Trivia *The document is "Show Studio Landmark Act". *This special mimics JG Quintel's Regular Show Half Hour Special: Exit 9B. Variants of this special *Behind the Scenes - A segment of SMK Radio of how this special is made. *Bloopers - A segment of the bloopers of scenes. *OST Collection - A disc containing all the soundtrack from the special *RealD 3D Edition - Same as the special but reformatted into RealD 3D and re-framed into 21:9. *DVD Release - Waiting for this special to air? WATCH IT IN DVD! Category:Movies